Brain (DC)
The Brain is the name given to a DC comics supervillain, a mad scientist of French descent who was robbed of his humanity by the actions of Dr. Niles Caulder who would grow to become "Chief" the leader of Doom Patrol: as a result Brain and his henchman turned lover, Monsieur Mallah, swore vengeance upon not only "Chief" but the entire Doom Patrol as well as any other hero that crossed their path.He served as the main antagonist of Doom Patrol and a major villain in the DC universe, Despite being rendered little more than a "brain in a jar", Brain has been well established as one of the Doom Patrol's most dangerous opponents and indeed is arguably one of the DC universe's most formidable minds as he is now reliant almost exclusively on his immense knowledge to combat opponents: making him especially dangerous as his formidable mind is now devoted almost entirely to crime and corruption. He also served loyally by Monsieur Mallah, who provides him with formidable and physical aid due to his natural size and strength but can also aid him in his mind games as Mallah is also an evil and knowledgeable genius (due to Brain's experimentation). As well as appearing in the comic books Brain has appeared as though much of his backstory (including his relationship with Mallah) was not expanded upon. In Other Media ''Teen Titans'' (TV Series) See: Brain (Teen Titans) ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' In "Journey to the Center of the Bat!", he controls Chemo and uses him to attack a Bialyan city. After Chemo steals and eats a nuclear missile, Brain makes his demands for the people to surrender. After Chemo is defeated, Batman looks for Brain and finds him in an offshore submarine. Batman falls on top of Brain knocking him on his side, immobilizing them both. After the Atom and Aquaman destroy the seed cell causing Batman's illness, Brain manages to stand himself up only for Batman to recover and defeat him. Brain later joins Owlman and other villains in a following episode, but is defeated in a psychic battle against an alternate universe version of Batman, who also has psychic powers. Besides his psychic powers, he displays a variety of weapons mounted on extendable robot arms, most of which proved ineffective once Batman was healthy again. He later appears alongside his sidekick and helper Monsieur Mallah and a few other Doom Patrol villains in "The Last Patrol" where they target the Doom Patrol members. ''Young Justice'' The Brain serves as one of the main villains in the TV show Young Justice. He serves as one of the chief members of the Light, under the alias of L-6. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Doom Patrol Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Nameless Category:Non-Action Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Provoker Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:The Heavy Category:Cowards Category:Enigmatic Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Batman Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Sophisticated Category:Terrorists Category:Liars Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tyrants Category:Misanthropes Category:Egotist Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Teen Titans Villains